My Brothers Keepers: A Hidden Bloodlines Sidestory
by Jchild
Summary: (They say 3rd times a charm. Let's see if this thing works now) Quatre is on some much need time off so he decides to visit Juuban....pre Hidden Bloodlines


We don't own them!   
-------------------  
  
  
MY BROTHERS KEEPERS: A HIDDEN BLOODLINES SIDE STORY.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre breathed in the fresh Earth air as he exited his Gundam. It was a rare occurrence for him to receive any down time between missions, so he was looking forward to his brief reprieve.  
  
The estate he was staying at was in the Juuban district of Tokyo, Japan. It was one of those large ones with a hidden hanger - what it was doing there he didn't know, but it _really_ came in handy for hiding a mobile suit or forty, plus one Gundam. Just leaving them out in the open tended to attract unwanted attention.  
  
Quatre sighed, the Manguanacs had decided to join him for the duration of his stay - personally he thought they were still a little mad at him for ditching them for a mission a few weeks back. He loved the guys to death, he really did, but sometimes they could be more than a little overprotective. It drove him crazy trying to get away from them at times - they meant well, but he didn't need _that_ much protection! **Speaking of protection, that reminds me. Don't Minako and Usagi live here in Juuban? I think they do. With everything that's been happening lately I've forgotten to call them... again... they're going to _kill_ me!**  
  
Reaching for the lowering cable, he briefly debated _not_ telling the girls he was in town. A memory of what they'd done to him the last time he'd 'forgotten' to tell them quickly put a stop to that idea. If those two found out he was in town - and usually they did - and that they hadn't been told, Quatre shuddered to think of what they would do. Those two in a bad mood were a scary sight, especially Usagi. For such a sweet, gentle person she was _not_ someone to cross - most people found that out the hard way.  
  
**I'd better just face the music. What's the worst they can do? I'll send Rashid and Abdul to go and get them. They _should_ be on summer holidays now so they can stay here and get used to having the Manguanacs around.**  
  
With satisfied with this solution, he swung himself down to the ground. Rashid was there to greet him as he reached the bottom, "Quatre-sama, everything seems to be in order."  
  
Quatre looked up at the taller man, "Good. Rashid, could you get Abdul," he tried not to fidget and look guilty. He had no idea how his sisters were going to react - well he did, he just didn't want to think about it... it scared him, "I've got an errand for the two of you to run."  
  
They'd come, even if it was to beat the living crap out of him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a rare occurrence indeed when Usagi awoke without vigorous assistance, it was even rarer for her to be up before midday when it wasn't a school day.  
  
Today was one of those days.  
  
Crawling out of bed, she shuffled blearily towards the bathroom trying to be quiet so she wouldn't wake up Luna. She wanted to surprise her. Usually her guardian had to resort to drastic measures to wake her charge of a morning. It would be fun to give her a shock.  
  
Luna was still sleeping when Usagi made her way down to the kitchen after she had dressed. Her mind was elsewhere, dwelling on the Senshi meeting later that day. For once she was going to be on time - just so she could see the look on Rei's face when she walked in.  
  
Letting loose with a jaw-breaking yawn, she entered the kitchen... and promptly walked straight back out again.  
  
**There's a man in the kitchen. There is a very _large_ man in the kitchen... with weird hair - like I can talk - and he's drinking tea.**  
  
She didn't see the large man raise an eyebrow at her abrupt about- face, put down his now empty tea cup and follow her out of the kitchen, ducking as he walked through the doorway.  
  
Usagi walked quickly towards the lounge room, hoping to find one of her foster-parents before she panicked, **How'd he get in? How'd he grow that tall?! Scratch that, how'd he find the tea cups?!... _Helloooo_, there's a strange guy in your kitchen and you're worried about _tea-cups_? Get with the program Usagi, you're not the ditz people make you out to be so stop _acting_ like it!** Spotting her foster-mother entering the lounge room from the hallway Usagi made a beeline for her, flapping her arms and making strangled squawking noises.  
  
Ikuko noticed her and smiled, "Usagi, _there_ you are. I looked in your room but you weren't there. There's..."  
  
" 'Kaasan!" Usagi latched onto her and started dragging her back the way she had come, "There's a weird guy in the kitchen!"  
  
Ikuko laughed softly and detached herself rather panicked daughter, "Yes dear, that's Rashid, he's here to see you."  
  
"ME?!?" Usagi squawked. **What the heck could a 7 ft tall guy with weird hair want with me? I'm not picking up any weird vibes from him - though that's more Rei and Mi's department, I'm just the healer - so he's probably not from the Negaverse...**  
  
"That is correct Miss Winner," came the deep rumble from behind her.  
  
Letting out a strangled meep Usagi jumped, and then spun around, coming face to stomach with 'Rashid'. Craning her neck up she gulped, **He's so _tall_!** "What did you want to see me for?" Luna would have been so proud, there wasn't even a tremble in her voice - of course that didn't stop her knees from knocking together uncontrollably. **He knows I'm a Winner. How does he know that?**  
  
"I come on an errand for Quatre-sama."  
  
Upon hearing her brothers name she relaxed slightly. There was only a handful of people that knew she was really Usagi Serenity Raberba Winner. Now that she thought about it, the name Rashid was vaguely familiar. A half-remembered letter from her brother came to mind, "Ohh, you're _that_ Rashid. Q-chan's mentioned you once or twice," her expression darkened slightly, "Whenever her remembers to _call_."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Minako peered cautiously around the lounge room door frame. She could hear someone unfamiliar talking to Mamma. A guy in harem pants and a red fez was sitting on one of the couches drinking tea and talking, she hadn't seen anyone dressed like that since she'd left L4.  
  
Occasionally she thought she heard the names 'Quatre', 'Winner', and 'Usagi' mentioned. **I'd better call Usa.** Pulling her head away from the door frame before she was seen, she backed away from the lounge and bolted for the nearest closet, locking herself in.  
  
Pulling out her communicator she pushed Usagi's button. Almost instantly her youngest sister answered, ~^Mi, what's wrong? Hang on, don't answer that, I think I know. Strange guy in the living room?^~  
  
Minako blinked, **I thought I was the only telepath in the family**, "How'd you know that?"  
  
~^7 ft tall guy with weird hair, goes by the name of Rashid. Ring any bells?^~  
  
"Umm, Yeah. Isn't he the leader of those Maggynorks thingy that Q was telling us about?"  
  
Usagi snickered, ~^Manguanacs, and yeah he is. Anyway, he's at my house. If I weren't _really_ hard to kill I probably would've keeled over from a heart attack! But Q's in town and he sent Radish and Abdul, who I am _assuming_ is the guy at your place, to take us to the Juuban estate,^~ her voice took on a confused edge, ^~Is there a Juuban estate? Oh well, I guess there is. It's not like we spend a lot of time around the family to know.^~  
  
An evil grin was slowly making it's way onto Minako's face, "Q's in town?"  
  
~^Uh huh, and he wants us to stay with him while he's here. I've already said I'll go.^~  
  
"Then I'm going too!"  
  
~^Just don't let on that you know, okay. Ja ne!^~  
  
Minako slowly backed out of the cramped closet intent on making her way to the lounge where Mamma was with this Abdul fellow, only to come up short. Mamma was standing there with the guy staring at her, **Oh _crap_.**  
  
"Umm... hi Mamma! I was just, umm... looking for my, uh... shoes. Yeah, that's it! I was looking for my shoes. Have you seen my shoes? No, you wouldn't have..." She was well aware that she was babbling but she couldn't stop herself.  
  
She was _so_ embarrassed!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Luna," Usagi gently poked her feline guardian in the ribs, "Luna, wake up!"  
  
When the rib poking failed to bring any results Usagi decided it was time to take drastic measures, she'd been waiting to do this for _ages_. Picking up the glass of water she had bought up from the kitchen, she gave a malicious grin. **It's payback time for all those mornings she's scratched me in the face. I don't _care_ if I heal fast, it _hurts_!**  
  
Slowly, the contents of the glass was upended on the slumber feline. It took all the self-control she had not to start giggling. The water made it's way through dense black fur...  
  
"MMMMMRRRRREEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!"  
  
Oh, to have had a camera on hand. Luna shot up from where she lay so fast she was nothing but a small, black, screeching ball of fur. Eyes wide, she leapt up and attached herself to the bedroom roof.  
  
Usagi couldn't contain her laughter any longer. Falling over backwards she held onto her sides, "Oh Luna, you should've seen your face. That was _so_ funny!"  
  
Luna detached herself from the roof and glared at the laughing hyena, her upper-crust voice sounding _very_ put out, "That was not _funny_ Usagi-chan. Why couldn't you wake me up normally instead of upending a bucket of water on me? It's not nice, and it's hardly ladylike."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Usagi pulled herself off the floor, "It wasn't a bucket Luna, it was less than half a glass, and I _tried_ to wake you up normally, you wouldn't wake up!" moving over to her dresser she began to pull out random items to pack into her bag.  
  
"It must be catching," murmured Luna. Noticing what her charge was doing she padded her way over to her, "Why are you packing? Where are we going? You do know that there is a Senshi meeting today, don't you? You know what Rei will do if you're late again..." She let the threat hang in the air.  
  
"I _heard_ that little comment Luna," Usagi turned and glared at the cat, hands on her hips. The effect was lost slightly because of the underwear clutched in her left hand. "I'm packing because Minako and I are going somewhere for a while. _You_ aren't going anywhere. A..." She tried to think of something to call her brother.   
  
Luna didn't know who she really was - or Minako for that matter, "A dear friend of ours is in town and we're going to visit him. He's allergic to cats." **Not that that would usually stop us but... then we'd have some explaining to do.**  
  
"_He_? What does your father say about this?"  
  
**If only she knew... but she's so _fun_ to torment,** "Kenji-papa has no say in the matter. Now, if you will excuse me, _I_ have some packing to do. We're going straight after the meeting."  
  
"Well, I can tell when I'm not wanted," Luna left the room in a huff.  
  
Moments later she was back again, startled expression on her face.  
  
Usagi chuckled, "Met Rashid did you? Don't worry, he's harmless... Mostly," **If you don't count the fact that he's the leader of forty Manguanacs that love to supply backup to one of the Gundams.** Throwing the last item into her bag, she zipped it up and threw it over her shoulder, "He'll be taking us to the meeting and then on to Q-chan's. Come along Luna, you don't want to be late; remember what Rei will do if that happens." She chuckled quietly as she left the room. It was fun to be able to throw Luna's words back at her from time to time.  
  
It wasn't very often when Usagi got the upper hand on Luna, but it was fun when she did.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The meeting, or should that be gossip session - there had been little to no Youma activity as of late - went relatively smoothly. It had taken about ten minutes to convince Rashid and Abdul to take their bags to the estate and then come back for them. It had taken _another_ five minutes to convince them both to go, Rashid was all for one of them staying. As it was he made them promise to come with them the moment they got back to the temple. Usagi was beginning to believe half of the things Quatre had told her about the large man and the other Manguanacs.  
  
When Minako and Usagi walked into the temple on time - despite the negotiations that had taken place outside - Rei had nearly passed out. It had taken quite some time to fernangle any form of coherent speech out of the raven haired Miko.  
  
Trying to explain _why_ the pair were going away together, without any of the other Senshi _or_ the cats, had been difficult. Explanations became even harder when Abdul appeared to collect the two - still dressed in the harem pants and red fez.  
  
They were currently on their way to the Juuban estate to see their baby brother. He wasn't that much younger than the two - Minako had two months on him, Usagi was barely two weeks older - yet they still called him 'baby' brother.  
  
Usagi and Minako shared a glance as the car they were in, the _very nice_ car, pulled up in front of a set of large wrought iron gates covered in some sort of climbing plant. Usagi arched an eyebrow as Rashid lent out the drivers side window to speak with someone hidden   
out of sight behind the gate. Leaning over Minako she craned her neck, trying to see who it was, "Mi, can you see anyone?"  
  
"Nuh-uh. You?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Damn." **This could be a problem Usa!**  
  
"Yep," she sat back up with a blush as she caught Abdul grinning at them in the rear-view mirror.  
  
It was another few minutes before either of them caught a glimpse of the house. Sitting on the front steps of a mansion, an extremely _large_ mansion at that, was their baby brother - their fidgeting baby brother. The two girls shared a grin.  
  
"Looks like Q-chan's just realized that he's forgotten to contact us for quite some time," Usagi's tone was entirely too casual as she lent back in the upholstered seat.  
  
"Mm-hmm," So was Minako's for that matter, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Usa?"  
  
"Mm-hmm," There was an unsettling gleam in Usagi's eyes.  
  
Rashid looked over at Abdul and arched an eyebrow in question. The other merely shrugged. Neither of them had a clue what the pair were going on about, but the were extremely curious.  
  
As the car pulled up in front of the steps the two girls moved so fast they were little more than blonde blurs. One moment the pair were sitting peacefully in the back seat of the car, the next they were out and tackling Quatre in an over-enthusiastic hug.  
  
"30!!!!"  
  
For some reason Quatre paled at that name. The hug quickly turned into a headlock from Minako's end, Usagi punched him in the shoulder - quite hard if Quatre's wince was anything to go by. The blonde boy very quickly found himself up against the nearest wall, the victim of two vicious glares.  
  
"You forgot to contact us again, 30," Stated Usagi in a monotone that would put Heero to shame.  
  
"No phone call, no letter, no cards! How hard is it to send even a quick note scribbled on the back of a napkin?! Even if it only said 'I'm alive', it would've been better than _nothing_," continued Minako.  
  
Usagi picked it up again from there. Dazedly, Quatre remembered the pair had always acted more like twins, finishing each others sentences, "Do you have _any_ idea how _worried_ we were?"  
  
"Watching broadcasts, hoping that they wouldn't announce the capture, or even worse the _death_ of 04!"  
  
"Pretending to act indifferent in class when somebody says something about the Gundams, when all you want to do is stand up in your seat and scream 'You're wrong!'," Usagi looked about ready to cry, as did Minako.  
  
The pair released him briefly before glomping him, nearly breaking his ribs in the process - which were still sore from being thrown against his harness in the last battle. There was no way he was going to tell them that though, they were being emotional enough already, "I'll try and remember to keep in contact better, I promise."  
  
Minako looked up at him, "That's all we ask."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Life at the Winner Juuban estate continued peacefully for the next week; peacefully bar the strange disappearing acts both Minako and Usagi would pull seemingly at random and without warning. Whenever Quatre cornered the pair about it their faces would develop nervous tics, they would giggle, and then try to avoid the question. It made Quatre more determined than ever before to put his idea into action before he left - he had received new orders from H that morning - he wanted his sisters safe. Juuban had far too many strange occurrences for his liking.  
  
He had already spoken to Rashid, who had been in complete agreement with him - he had taken a shine to the two young Winner females, they were so much like their little brother.  
  
Juuban was dangerous, what with frequent Youma attacks, and if OZ found out who piloted Gundam Sandrock they may decide to try and use his family against him. True, nobody knew that the two girls were Winners, at least not in Juuban at any rate - barring the girls foster parents - but it would not take much research at all to discover who the two really were. That was why he was leaving four Manguanacs behind as unobtrusive bodyguards when he left.  
  
Now he just had to tell the girls.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"_WHAT_?!"  
  
Quatre winced, he'd forgotten how loud Usagi could be, "I said, I have to leave tomorrow morning as I have a new mission. Four of the Manguanacs will be staying behind to protect you," Usagi's eye had developed an interesting tic, Minako was just glaring, "You can stay   
here until the end of your holidays - get to know them and the other Manguanacs better."  
  
"Quatre," Usagi was trying not to let the panic she was feeling show on her face. How the _hell_ were they going to escape the Manguanacs if there was a Youma attack? It was hard enough to get out when they _weren't_ watching you in particular. According to Quatre they were _extremely_ hard to evade - especially when they took a liking to you as they had done for the girls and Quatre. They _had_ to stop this. Now.  
  
"Don't start Usagi. They're staying, Rashid agrees with me."  
  
Usagi and Minako sighed. There was no _way_ they were going to win the argument today, Rashid could be just as stubborn as Quatre. The girls both blithely ignored the fact that they both had that particular Winner trait as well.  
  
Much later that evening, after Quatre had given the Manguancs the slip and left - which from the reaction of the group was a common, if unpleasant, occurrence - the two girls left for their adjoining rooms under the guise of preparing for bed.  
  
Half an hour after she had turned her light out, a soft knock sounded on the door leading from Minako's to Usagi's room, "It's open."  
  
Usagi's head popped around the door, "Mi, can I come in? We need to plan."  
  
At Minako's nod she took a flying leap and landed on the bed, "We haven't had a chat like this since before father sent us away... I've missed this."  
  
"Yeah..." The two lay in companionable silence for some time before Minako spoke again, "We need to find some way of giving these Naggymorts the slip."  
  
Usagi cracked up laughing, "_Manguanacs_ Mi. Haven't they corrected you enough times yet?"  
  
"Yeah," Minako grinned, "but they're so _fun_ to annoy. We really should've asked Q how he gives them the slip all the time. By the reactions this afternoon I'm gathering it is a common occurrence."  
  
Usagi's eyes lit up, "Hey, that's an idea. Maybe he left an escape 101 laying around here somewhere."  
  
Any search that they could have conducted was halted by the incessant beeping of their communicators.  
  
"Usagi here."  
  
~^Jupiter here. We got a Youma attack at the park *~BOOM~* Get here pronto!^~  
  
"Right. C'mon Mi, Henshin yo!"  
  
Had anyone been watching the balcony to Usagi's room at that time, they would have seen two of the legendary Sailor Senshi leap from it and into the star filled night.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next week saw an increase in the number of Youma attacks, it seemed like the Sailor Senshi's vacation had come to an end. Sometimes there were as many as three a night. The two girls were finding it increasingly difficult to escape without being seen. More than once Usagi and Minako overheard the Manguanacs grumbling loudly about Winners and their propensity for pulling disappearing acts. If things weren't so serious it would probably have been funny.  
  
Usagi flopped down onto the couch next to her sister, "Mi, this is getting ridiculous! Rei is threatening to 'roast our sorry butts' if we're late one more time. We _have_ to tell them."  
  
The pair had not long returned from a particularly vicious Youma attack. Leaving for the fight had been difficult, everywhere they turned there had been a Manguanac or two asking where they were going. They had resorted to transforming in their rooms and leaping from the balcony when the coast was clear - even _then_ they weren't sure if they had been seen or not. Things were that bad they didn't really care, they just didn't want to tell Luna that though.  
  
_Then_ they had been late to the fight. Jupiter was down, Mercury had been barely standing, and the only reason Mars was still on her feet at all was out of pure stubbornness. Typical Mars.  
  
After dispatching the Youma and healing her friends - _without_ the crystal, that was an ability of hers her friends didn't know about - they'd received the rant of the century from Rei, at top note, her lungs rivaled Usagi's for capacity and volume at times. By this time Usagi had been swaying where she stood. Minako had noticed and, after promising to be on time from then on, dragged her sister out of there before she could pass out.  
  
"Tell them what Miss Usagi," a voice rumbled from behind her.  
  
Both girls jumped. Usagi managed a weak smile, she was still tired from healing all of her friends, "Who we are. I don't like keeping secrets from friends."  
  
"Absolutely _not_!"  
  
"And _why_ not?" Minako was in the mood for an argument, with _anyone_, and Rashid had just given her the perfect opening.  
  
The debate lasted long into the night. The girls put up a commendable fight, but Rashid had too many good points. They couldn't even get him to forget about leaving behind the bodyguards. 'Quatre-sama said that under no circumstances were you two to be left unprotected.'  
  
The argument probably would have gone on _much_ longer than it did, but Usagi could no longer fight the fatigue she was feeling. She fell asleep not long after Minako bought up the issue of the bodyguards again - the second time around was no more successful than the first. She was woken up to Fatima bringing her coffee in the next morning.  
  
She didn't move. When the offer of coffee was not enough to rouse the girl - nor the pulling back of her blankets - Fatima sighed, "Miss Usagi, I will have to call Captain Rashid if you do not get up this instant."  
  
"*~Mrmph~*," She didn't move.  
  
"Very well then," Fatima left the room.  
  
Usagi cracked open one bleary eye, **Where'd she go?** Mentally shrugging, she rolled over and went back to sleep. Five minutes later she was vaguely aware of being picked up. Cracking her eye open again she got a brief impression of dark cloth before she was falling. The ear-piercing shriek she let loose was quickly cut short as she hit the water.  
  
The cold water.  
  
She rose to the surface coughing and spluttering. She let loose with a round of intergalactic swearing that would have made a sailor blush - if they understood what she was saying that is, "Rashid, I'm gonna KILL YOU!"  
  
She was met at the edge of the pool by Fatima, who was holding out a large fluffy white towel, "I did warn you Miss Usagi. Perhaps next time you will get up when I ask. Now, go and have a shower. your clothes will be out waiting for you when you finish."  
  
Usagi glared as she stalked dripping into the mansion, towel wrapped around her body. The glare intensified as Rashid passed her, smiling benignly.  
  
"Good morning Miss Usagi. Sleep well?"  
  
The look she gave him would have melted Gundanium with its' intensity, "I'm gonna _get_ you for that Rashid."  
  
A rumbling chuckle was her only answer.  
  
"Sadistic jerk... Correction, overprotective sadistic jerk!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi's chance at payback never came, by mid-afternoon the Manguanacs had received word on their little brother's location. They had headed out, leaving behind their bodyguards - Binyamin and Cassem for Usagi and Farid and Farabi, twins, for Minako.  
  
With everybody gone, except Fatima and some of the Manguanacs families, the two girls decided to return to their homes. They promised Fatima they would come back and visit regularly - they had some incentive, she was one of the best cooks they had ever met.  
  
Months passed in much the same manner as their time at the estate. They still had to try and escape the ever watchful eyes of their bodyguards to make it to Youma attacks. It was slowly driving them insane.   
  
Then the unexpected happened. Their sister, who had disappeared off the face of the planet some time ago, reappeared. What made it even better was who she turned out to be, Sailor Uranus - one of the Outer Sailor Senshi. Haruka was back! and she looked a _lot_ different to when the last saw her. They thought she was male she had changed that much - Haruka was _never_ going to let them live that down.  
  
With 'Ruka back it was time for some _serious_ scheming.  
  
Usagi and Minako had to get rid of their bodyguards permanently. Youma attacks were getting worse, the final battle with chaos was fast approaching and Binyamin and Farid were already in the hospital after throwing themselves in front of one attack. Neither of the two girls wanted to see their remaining bodyguards end up the same way - annoying as they were they did grow on you.  
  
Currently the pair were sitting behind the school at lunch time plotting Operation: Sidetrack.  
  
"Hey Mi, I think I have an idea," Usagi said, smirking evilly.  
  
"Oh?" Minako didn't know whether to worry about that look or not.  
  
Usagi nodded, "Remember what Farabi said a couple of weeks back when we wanted to call Q-chan and blast him for leaving these guys with us? You know just after Jupiter got _really_ hurt because we were late cause we had to escape them?   
  
Minako pulled a face, "'Quatre-sama is a Gundam pilot, he's rather hard to reach.' I _still_ say he knew how to contact him!"  
  
"Well, it's given me an idea. Here's what we're going to do...."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The war was over, Quatre couldn't believe it.  
  
"QUATRE!!!!!"  
  
He suddenly found himself glomped by somebody with a rather long braid... it could only be Duo.  
  
"It's over, we won! Can you believe it?!" Duo's exuberance was catching. Soon all of the pilots found themselves partaking in a large group hug, whether they wanted to or not.  
  
Three days later celebrations were still taking place. Quatre was debating calling his sisters, something he hadn't risked during the war, to see how they were faring and if they wanted to join the party. He'd been half afraid they might turn up on Peacemillion to try and help. He had received a report that both Binyamin and Farid were in the hospital, how they had got there he wasn't quite sure - the message had only been brief, Cassem wasn't taking the risk the girls might find him sending their little brother a message.  
  
The afternoon found all five pilots lounging in the drawing room of one of the many Winner estates, discussing what they were going to do now - among other things. It had been a unanimous decision by all to join the Preventers - only to have that idea shot down in flames. Une explained to them that until they became legal adults they would be on the emergency list only. She wanted them to complete their education, to live a normal life for a change - _that_ had received a few raised eyebrows.  
  
Quatre was going to return to Juuban, and he was hoping that the other pilots would come with him. He had already enrolled himself in the same school as his sisters - they were going to _kill_ him when they found out, but they would adapt, they always did. Before starting school though he wanted to inspect some of the Earth bound Winner residences, some of them had been rather close to battles during the war and he wanted to check them for damage - it would be like a vacation, one of the first for quite some time, for all of them.  
  
He was outlining his idea to the others - silently hoping they would agree when Cassem walked in. Quatre raised an eyebrow, the last time he had seen him was when he left Juuban near the start of the war. What he was doing here he really didn't know, but he should have been elsewhere, mainly guarding Usagi and Minako.  
  
The other pilots were giving the newcomer a wary look. He dressed like a Manguanac, but they had never seen him before... And Quatre seemed to be giving him a strange look.  
  
"Cassem, what are you doing here?"  
  
Cassem bowed and held out a pink envelope, " Forgive me Quatre-sama, it is an urgent message. I was told it simply _must_ be hand delivered."  
  
"Who from?" Quatre accepted the letter warily but did not open it.  
  
"Your sister.  
  
"Aaaand..." I could have been from one of two people, both of which were probably not very happy with him at the moment. It was from either Usagi or Minako, the fact that they both knew how to make letter bombs wasn't comforting him at all. He knew that Cassem had been assigned to Usagi but it was possible that he drew the short straw for messenger duty - but that left Farid guarding both the girls.  
  
He began to shift uncomfortably. He was being stared down by five of the deadliest people in the United Earth Sphere, not the best position to be in, "Usagi."  
  
Quatre gave him a stern look and the Manguanac gulped, "Aren't you supposed to be watching her?"  
  
The other four perked up with interest. It was funny to watch a fully grown man squirm under Quatre's gaze. Quatre was usually such a calm person but right now he had that mad sort of look in his eye, usually they only ever saw that gleam when he was in the cockpit of Sandrock.  
  
The Manguanac, Cassem, looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was at that very moment, "She said it was important, and that it _had_ to be hand delivered," the mans features took on a desperate quality as he almost wailed, "She _looked_ at me!"  
  
The boys began to snicker. This Usagi was _definately_ a relation of Quatre's. If it was anything like the blonde boy's _look_ they didn't blame Cassem for doing what Usagi wanted - those things were deadly.  
  
Quatre sighed, opened the letter, and blinked. His fellow pilots and Cassem watched in mild confusion as he flipped the note over a few times frowning. He then held it up to the light as though looking for invisible ink. Then he cupped a hand over it, shading it from the light.  
  
Everyone blinked as the blonde boy began laughing, "I think you've been had."  
  
He passed the note to Cassem, who looked at it and groaned, "She said it was urgent. I shall return to Juuban straight away..."  
  
Quatre cut him off, "Don't worry about it. I shall be going to Juuban to live after I've toured the Earth bound estates. Just go and report to Rashid."  
  
Curious about what had caused he lover to laugh, Trowa picked up the now abandoned note:  
  
// HI!!!!!!!!!!!!! =#^_^#= //  
  
Later that night all the pilots agreed to join Quatre in Juuban to live and attend school. Rashid handled the arrangements.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One week before they were due to arrive in Juuban - unannounced - another unfamiliar Manguanac arrived.  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes and greeted him immediately, "Farabi, it's good to see you again. Let me guess, an _extremely_ important amendment from Minako?"  
  
Farabi could only blink and nod as he handed over the note, "She said it was urgent."  
  
"I know and it had to be hand delivered to me personally," Quatre started to laugh at the note in his hand before passing it to Trowa, "Thank you. Don't bother returning, we will be in Juuban soon anyway."  
  
Trowa looked at the note, with Duo peering over his shoulder - snickering slightly:   
  
//We love you!!!!!!!!!!! BUT 30 YOU HAVEN'T CALLED!!!!!!!!!!!!//  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In Juuban, two unsuspecting, blonde Winner siblings decided to celebrate the success of Operation: Sidetrack, and the defeat of Chaos, by spending the weekend at the estate. Also invited was their big sister and the rest of the Outer Senshi.  
  
Life couldn't be better.  
  
Now if only Quatre would contact them. They had a few things to... discuss with him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~owari~ 


End file.
